pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth and Water
Premise Drake, Taonya, Nate, Sally, and Amethyst are off on their Hoenn journey. Team Magma and Team Aqua are here to cause trouble And tensions rise between the group. Why? Love, that's what. Characters Name: Drake Harmonia Age: '''15 years old '''Hair and Eye Color: Tea green hair, blue eyes Family: Taonya Harmonia (sister), N Harmonia (father), Sakura Harmonia (mother) Team: Marshtomp, Mightyena, Kirlia, Swellow, Aggron, Minun Name: Taonya Harmonia Age: 15 years old Hair and Eye Color: Tea green hair, brown eyes Family: Drake Harmonia (brother), N Harmonia (father), Sakura Harmonia (mother) Team: '''Combusken, Beautifly, Breloom, Mawile, Plusle '''Name: Nathan "Nate" Masterson Age: 15 years old Hair and Eye Color: Brown hair, blue eyes Family: Kyle Masterson (father), Bianca Masterson (mother) Team: Grovyle, Linoone, Masquerain, Altaria, Lunatone, Lileep Name: Sally Berlitz Age: 14 years old Hair and Eye Color: Blue hair, dark blue eyes Family: Diamond (father), Platina (mother) Team: '''Electrike, Lombre, Abra, Skarmory, Solrock, Wynaut '''Name: Amethyst Birch Age: 15 years old Hair and Eye Color: Brown hair, purple eyes Family: Professor Birch (father) Team: Sceptile "Wood", Slaking "Claw", Exploud "Melody", Altaria "Dragon Song", Delcatty "Kitty", Marill "Bubbles" Episodes *'EAW01' - Sally has returned from her gym battle with Roxanne, in which she earned the Stone Badge. Now it's Drake's turn. Roxanne sends in Geodude, and Drake sends in Poochyena, but the pooch is defeated by Geodude's Rock Tomb. Drake eventually beats all of Roxanne's pokemon with Mudkip, causing it to evolve into a Marshtomp. *'EAW02' - Nate tries to evolve his Zigzagoon, but a robbery takes place. It seems that Team Magma have stolen the Devon Goods from the Devon Corporation and have headed into the Rusturf Tunnel. However, the cave collapses, causing the group to split up. During all the commotion, Nate is attacked by Zubats and is saved by his newly evolved Linoone. *'EAW03' - The Devon researcher asks the group to deliver the goods to a shipyard in Slateport City and the president of the corporation asks them to deliver a letter to his son Steven. They head to Mr. Briney's cottage, so he can sail them there, while Amethyst is there trying to head to Dewford as well. Sally and Amethyst battle, in which Sally shows off her new Whismur. *'EAW04' - During the sail, Sally catches a Wingull for her flying-type. When Drake and Sally challenge Brawly, the Dewford gym leader at the same time, Brawly agrees to give them both the badge if they battled together against two of Brawly's pokemon. Sally sends in her new Wingull and Drake uses Ralts. They eventually earn the badge and head onto Granite Cave. *'EAW05' - In Granite Cave, Drake catches an Aron, Taonya catches a Mawile, and Sally catches an Abra. However, during the catching of Mawile, Taonya's Torchic evolved into a Combusken. At the end of the cave, they deliver the letter to Steven, and sail back to Mr. Briney's cottage and to Slateport City. When Mr. Briney makes a landfall, the gang ends up on Route 109. *'EAW06' - Heading north on Route 109, the group ends up in Slateport City. Taonya heads over to the market and buys a Harbor Mail after being called by their mother that they would need it. There's a contest happening in Slateport City, and Taonya and Nate enter. During the contest, Sally and Drake have to leave to go to the Oceanic Museum, where Team Aqua is causing trouble. The sea captain, who Team Aqua had been assaulting, thankfully accepts the Devon Goods. *'EAW07' - Nate won the contest, and his Treecko evolved into a Grovyle. After the contest, the group meets up again, where Slateport City is being troubled by a Minun and Plusle - stealing goods, wrecking displays, and other stuff important to the city. The group asks to help, and the mayor agrees, but these two electric-types are no slouches. Eventually, Drake catches the Minun and Taonya catches the Plusle. *'EAW08' - The gang head to Route 110, where they meet up with Amethyst Birch, who has fully evolved all her pokemon. Drake and Sally work together to beat her, but they are defeated instead. Drake's Ralts also evolves into a Kirlia during the battle. Amethyst agrees to join the group until Mauville City. Meanwhile, Sally is having trouble confessing her feelings to Drake. *'EAW09' - Drake comes back from defeating Wattson in the Mauville Gym, so it's Sally's turn now. During the battle, Electrike evolves into Manectric, and along with Abra, help Sally win the gym badge. The gang then heads up to Route 117, to Verdanturf Town. There, Sally catches a Roselia as her fourth pokemon. There, they find the Pokemon Daycare and spend the day with the kids. *'EAW10' - The gang heads into Verdanturf City, where there is a contest going on. Taonya convinces Sally to participate to show off her new Roselia, which is usually used for contests. Sally, despite being just a beginner in contests, wins the contest, with Taonya being beat in the Top 4, and Nate in the Top 8. After that, the gang returns to Mauville and to Route 111. *'EAW11' - Amethyst returns and tells them she has a new Marill, "Bubbles". Amethyst joins the group again nad leads them to Route 112. There is a Numel and a Machop guarding the entrance to the Hidden Forest, so Nate catches the Machop, while the Numel is knocked unconscious. The Hidden Forest leads them to the Fiery Path, where Amethyst, Drake, and Sally train for the Lavaridge Gym. *'EAW12' - The gang go through Route 113 where Sally catches a Skarmory. There, they arrive at Fallarbor Town. Nate and Taonya hurry to participate in the contest, where Nate eventually wins. Meanwhile, Sally FINALLY admits to Drake that she has feelings for him, with Drake's feelings being mutual. They decide to have a secret relationship, but Amethyst finds out. *'EAW13' - On Route 114, Nate catches a Swablu. Drake gets separated from them and wanders off into a nearby forest. His Ralts evolves into a Kirlia, his Poochyena evolves into a Mightyena, and his Taillow evolves into a Swellow while defending him from wild Zangoose. Amethyst, Taonya, and Sally have some girl talk. *'EAW14' - The group arrives at Meteor Falls, where Nate and Sally fall into the water, and are saved by Solrock and Lunatone. Sally catches the Solrock and Nate catches the Lunatone after befriending them. The others find Team Magma stealing the meteorite, and Team Aqua arrives, saying they are changing their ways to thwart villains. Team Magma retreats. *'EAW15' - The group reunites, where the twins have a battle to evolve each of their corresponding pokemon: Aron and Shroomish. It becomes intense, and Aron evolves into a Lairon first. Then Shroomish into a Breloom. However, Drake pulls out an unsuspecting win because of Lairon's evolution to Aggron. Drake and Sally finally reveal to others of their relationship. *'EAW16' - Nate's Surskit (female) develops a crush on his Swablu (male), but he doesn't like her because she isn't a flying-type like him. Surskit runs off, and the others try to look for him. Nate gives Swablu a time out, and Surskit wills itself to evolve into a Masquerain. However, since the gang doesn't know she evolved yet, they find the Surskit of a young little girl. *'EAW17' - Masquerain and Altaria, the newly evolved Swablu, produce an egg and the gang give it to the little girl, and leave for Route 115. But the path is blocked, so they use the Cable Car in Mauville City. They find that the Aqua grunts guarding it are gone, and the group uses it to get to Mt. Chimney. At the end of the mountain, Drake finds Team Aqua being outnumbered by Team Magma. The gang decides to find Maxie, and Drake and Taonya face off against him. *'EAW18' - After going through the Jagged Path, the group arrives in Lavaridge City. An elderly woman gives Sally a pokemon egg, and some other people are out to get it. The group outruns cops, and other ridiculous maniacs. The egg eventually hatches into a cute little Wynaut. Then, Sally and Drake have a double battle against Flannery. *'EAW19' - Nate finds a Root Fossil in the Desert Area, and finds a scientist who regenerates it into a Lileep. Nate accidentally releases his Machop, which runs off into the sunset. The gang return to Petalburg City for the fifth gym. Drake goes first in battling his father, and eventually wins after Slaking picked off every one of his pokemon but Marshtomp. *'EAW20' - Instead of Facade like he usually gives trainers, Norman gives his son the move Surf. Then Sally wins the badge and earns Surf as well. The guys enter the abandoned ship, where Abra touches a Psy Stone (made it up! hehe) and evolves into Kadabra. They reach New Mauville, where Wattson asks them to shut off the generator to stop the haywire electricals. 4th Season Finish with this season! Now it's up to Ice and Fire to complete this series. With twenty episodes as well. Check on my page BubbleBear to see when it comes out! Peace, suckahs! Category:Games